codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Primeval Mode
'''Primeval Mode '''is a Reconsoft own made game mode that appears in Paradox. In this mode, the players face a horde of Prehistoric beast such as Dinosaurs, Sabertooth Tigers and various others. Primeval mode content is only considerabily canon on its own universe, although it borrows some plot from the main games such as PARADOX Railgun project and Project: Genesis (Although the Project: Genesis details is more focused on this mode rather than in Paradox Campaign mode) Up to four players must survive endless waves of these prehistoric beasts, earning Z points (Z is stand of Zollar, the Usonean money currency) from killing or damaging the beasts and repairing obstacles. These Z points can be used to purchase weapons, equipments, attachments, streaks or key items (that can be used to unlock new areas or activate several special objects). The beasts enter the players area by intruding through windows, destroying the obstacles (in case of larger animals), or jumping through it. The Obstacles can be repaired, however, but it will be required some phased build before it fully complete. There is no limit of the number of rounds; the game will over when all players have been eaten or killed by the beasts. At the early rounds, a small sized enemies such as Raptors and Sabertooth Tigers will appears in small numbers but the medium and large sized enemies such as Dilophosaurus, Allosaurus and T-Rex will appears as the player managed to survive into later round. On ocassion, the beast will drop power-ups such as Instant Extinction, or Max Ammo upon their death, making the round much easier. So far, the only map featured in Primeval Mode were only Terror Island. There is no further information about other map will be included in future DLC currently. Playable Characters So far, there only four known playable characters featured in this mode. and all of them having a different background story and nationalities but known as the former of the employment of the Research Facility in Terror Island map: *Sgt. Charles "Chuck" Farell (Usonean Marines who stationed in the Isla Muerta to guard the research facilities) - Voiced by: Kiefer Sutherland *Jean Nagai (Fusean-Gallian Zoology expert who participate in "Project: Genesis" as the researcher of prehistoric animal behavior) - Voiced by: Tania Gunadi *Lance Williamson (Bretonian Marines who also stationed in Isla Muerta to guard the research facilities) - Voiced by: Simon Pegg *Andrew "Doc Andy" Brown (Usonean Genetic and Botanical Expert who involves in "Project: Genesis") - Voiced by: Charlie Day Z Points System There is a point system called Z Points in the Primeval game mode. This system applies to any kind of enemies depending on size or tier. *Non Lethal Hit (Elsewhere): 50 *Non Lethal Hit (Head): 100 *Lethal Limb Hit: 200 *Lethal Explosive Hit: 500 *Lethal Torso Hit: 600 *Lethal Neck Hit: 700 *Lethal Headshot: 1000 *Lethal Melee: 1500 *Lethal Large Dinosaur Headshot: 2500 *Lethal Tyrannosaurus Headshot: 5000 Maps Terror Island Terror Island is a currently only playable map in this mode. It was a modified and enlarged version of Cloud Island, a bonus mulitplayer map of Paradox. The map itself is set on a abandoned genetic and ecological research facilities located in a remote island in the middle of Pacific Ocean called Isla Muerta (in Spanish which means Dead Island). The beast featured on this map is mostly a Dinosaurs such as Raptors Enemies The Enemies featured on this mode is essentially a Prehistoric animals who brought back to life thanks to the advanced cloning and genetical engineering conducted in Project: Genesis. and below is the list of beast tha featured in Primeval mode, sorted by from which the beasts will appears: From Round 1 *Normal Raptors (Brown Colored Deinonynchus with black back and side strips) *Compys (Usually trying to steal player's equipments) From Round 3 *Green Raptors (Green Colored Deinonychus with black and red strips) From Round 5 *Feathered Raptors (Velociraptor with Macaw Bird Color pallete) *Sabertoothed Tigers *Dilophosaurus From Round 10 *King Raptor (Utahraptor) *Allosaurus *Tanystropheus From Round 15 *Rare Raptor (Silver Colored Deinonynchus with Blue Strips. The most dangerous variant in-game) *Tyrannosaurus (Usually came per 5 round. The most dangerous enemy in-game mode) Weapons and Equipments Weapons Sidearms *M9A1 *P226 *Werner P99 *MP-443 Grach *Desert Eagle Shotguns *SPAS-12 *UTS-15 *AA-12 MKII *Helion M5 Submachine Guns *MP7A1 *UMP-45 *Bizon *Skorpion EVO-3 *P57TR Assault Rifles *M4A6 *STAR-68 *M8A1 *AN-94 *F1 Felin *AK-12 *AKS-74u Battle Rifles *FAL OSW *SCAR-H *Saritch SMR Marksman Rifles *SSR-762 *SVU-AS *MK14-EBR Sniper Rifles *Hamilton MSR *Bartlett M82A1 Machine Guns *M27 IAR *PKPM Pecheneg *ChainSAW w/ Intergrated Chainsaw Bayonet *Ameli Launchers *RPG-7V *Miller MGL-40 Specials *Anti-Riot Shield *X92 Flamethrower Wonder Weapons *Plasma Machine Gun *Blaster Raygun Equipments Lethal *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Bouncing Betty Tactical *Flashbang *Flesh-scent Lure Streaks *Overwatch *Trinity Predator Missile Power-Ups *Instant Extinction (Kill all but players characters in one round) *Max Ammo (Replenish Ammunition to all Players) *Immortality (Immune to any damage for one round) Trivia *According to the developer team and review from IGN.com, this mode described as the "Ultimate answer to Treyarch's Zombies and IW's Extinction mode" the IGN review also add the statment "This mode is achieveing what Bufflefield 3 cannot realized" (the actual mentioned game were mispelled to avoid the conflict between fanbases) *During the Interview with Mark Andersen, he stated that this mode's idea is came when he playing Dino Crisis. Category:Paradox (Izayoi Alpha)